Please Cure My Tragedy
by Maelstrom-Pulse
Summary: Based on a true story. A young boy has a normal life with normal friends till something tragic happens The boy gets stuck in deep deppression&only a few people might have the guts2 get him out of it. OxA maybe some OCxOC Was called Resolve is All I need
1. Cole

**A/N: Yeah, this was really called Resolve is all I need, but I felt that there needed to be some changes to it and I didn't really like Sam. There would be changes that made me have to re-do it (somewhat). There wont be many changes but A new character or two have been added to make it beter and to make things way better (for me really) there is NO SAM IN IT! YES! lol, srry Sam fans, I just don't like her. Anyway, I guess I will tell you about this story like I did in the beinning for people who are just now looking on this. **

**It's based on a true story about some one that I heard about and I decided to write it in my own way. I have heard about what happened to this boy once and now I'm writing a story based on it that I promised someone I'd write. Readers that do know who I am writing about don't say or type his real name in a review. Or any of the people the characters are playing. The people will remain anonymous, so will whom I'm basing the CL characters and my ACC's on. The CL characters might be a little out of character and sorry for that but it's the only way I can get this story to work out right. I'm still writing my other stories and Agent Titanium is getting most of my attention at the time so Agent Titanium fans don't worry. Lol Sorry had to put that. There is also a co-writer helping me but he will remain anonymous. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of the characters but I do own all my ACC's and the poems and songs through out the story. I REALLY OWN COLE, KOLTEN, BRANDON, AND AARON! THEIR MINE! **

**Resolve is all I need**

_**Based on a true story…and pretty much a true story. **_

**Chap. 1**

**Cole**

A young boy sat on his bed, holding a novel and reading it with a smile on his face. He ran his finger across the page at one point feeling the softness of the page. He looked up as he heard a soft knock at his door and smiled as he saw his mother standing there with a small smile on her face.

"You have visitors," she said. He smiled and put the book down. Right when he stood up four teenagers came running in his room. One grabbed his head and rubbed it gently.

"Hey there buddy! What up?" said a brown haired boy rubbing the other boys head.

"Nothing. Can you let me go Ulrich?" said the boy. Ulrich let him go and laughed at his hair.

"Nice," he laughed. The boy fixed his hair and smiled at the three girls standing in front of him laughing.

"Hey Odd," a brown haired girl laughed with a gentle smile.

"Hey Cole," he said. "Hey girls," he said looking at the other two.

"Hey Odd," Yumi, and Aileta said at the same time.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Odd asked them.

"Wanted to know if you wanted to play some soccer with us, Brandon, and Aaron. Jeremy's going to come and watch." Ulrich asked.

"Oh yeah! I'd love too! Just let me put up my book." Odd said.

"Since when do you read?" Yumi asked.

"Well, it's my moms' book of poems so…yeah." Odd reasoned.

"Oh," Yumi laughed. Odd stuck his book up in the shelves carefully and then grabbed his soccer ball.

"Let's go!" Odd said with one of his many famous grins. They ran out of his room but before Odd made it out the door his mom grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to a stop.

"Odd, you need to be back before seven. Your father's coming home around then. And Cole!" His mom called out to Cole. She spun around with a grin.

"Yes Mrs. Della-Robbia?" she said back.

"You're father wants you home around seven. I don't know why but he does." Odds mom said to her. Cole frowned and sighed.

"Okay," she looked a little nervous. "Come on Odd! Let's play some soccer!" she smiled and waved him over. He smiled back. He looked at his mom and she nodded.

"You make sure she goes home this time!" his mom called out to him.

"Kay mom! Bye!" he waved to her a chased after his friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah come on! Quiet teasing me!" Ulrich wined trying to get the ball away from Cole. She dribbled it on her knee then she made it go to her head.

"Come on Ulrich! You can get it! Remember, you're the best male soccer player in Kadic. And as far as I hear, males are better at it then girls!" Cole giggled moving farther away from him. He grinded his teeth together and ran at her. She let the ball drop to the ground and moved to the side. He slid past her and turned to face her. She smiled evil at him.

"Go on Co-Co! Go shoot! Score a goal!" Brandon yelled to Cole. He waved his arms in the air and beckoned her to the goal.

"Okay! Just let me get past this monkey!" she said with a grin. Ulrich smiled and rolled his eyes. Cole ran forward with the ball. Ulrich tried to get it but Cole tricked him by using the scissor move. **(A/N: Soccer players, like me, might know that move. It's kind of cool even though there are cooler and better ones.)** She went the opposite direction of where he was going and hit the ball with the outside of her foot. She gained control of it fast and kicked the ball as hard and in control as she could with her strong runners legs towards the goal, having a clear shot. Odd quickly got in front of it and used his chest to block it.

"Err! Odd!" Cole yelled out to him. He smiled.

"Nice try Co!" Odd yelled to her. Some one bumped into Odd making him stubble.

"You need to pay more attention!" Brandon said to him as he stole the ball away.

"Hey now!" Odd said turning in the direction Brandon was going. Suddenly Cole was right beside Odd with a smile on her face.

"Hey Odd," she said with a grin. They both raced to the goal with Ulrich hardly a foot behind them. Brandon almost scored when some how Ulrich got up there fast and stole it from him. Ulrich turned the ball around and headed for Cole and Brandon's goal. Cole pushed her shoulder into his hard making him go off course a little bit and she snagged the ball away. She ran to the goal to make a goal. Right when she tried to get it to Brandon Odd stole it away by doing just what she did to Ulrich. But Cole was just too good of a runner and slid in front of him. He ran right into her, his chest hitting hers.

"Surprise," she said. She pulled the ball back and turned around. She ran at the goal fast taking control of the ball. She went for the goal and Brandon got in Ulrich's way making him hit Brandon in the back and almost fall backwards. Odd slid trying to hit the ball with his foot from under Cole's feet. She popped the ball over his leg and jumped over his leg as well. Then she used her strong athletic legs to kick the ball straight into the goal.

"GOAL!" Yumi and Aileta yelled from the sidelines.

"You go girl!" Aileta yelled to Cole giving her a thumps up. Cole returned the favor by doing the same back to her. Cole jumped in the air with her arms up; it looked like she was trying to reach the sky.

"We win!" Cole yelled at Ulrich.

"Yeah!" Brandon yelled jumping in the air. He wrapped an arm around Odds shoulders. "Maybe next time buddy," he laughed. Odd rolled his eyes and tried to hit him in the head; he missed.

"We'll get you two next time. You watch," Ulrich said pointing at Cole.

"I'd love to see you try honey," Cole said in a serious, sweet like voice, but yet with spunk and some attitude. Every one smiled and Yumi laughed. Odd walked over to Aileta and stretched.

"Ah, it nice out." Odd sighed smiling down at her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, real nice." she sighed as well. "You did well. Although, you could have challenged her more." Aileta said talking about Cole.

"I know. I let her off easy." Odd said with one of his famous smiles. Aileta smiled back.

"OH, YEAH RIGHT!" Odd turned at the sound of Ulrich yelling at someone.

"Well, it's true." Cole laughed.

"I'm going to get you for the Cole!" Ulrich said as Cole stuck her tongue out at him and ran off. He chased after her.

"What was that about?" Jeremie asked Yumi.

"They were arguing. Again about soccer." Yumi sighed.

"Cole said something to him he didn't like. Or something about him." Aaron said standing up relutantly. He was playing soccer with them earilyer but got bored and decited to stop playing, but he was also tired and too lazy.

"Ah. Yet again," Odd sighed. They heard giggling a followed the sound. They came to an opening in the woods and saw Ulrich with one hand on his head and flat on his butt on the ground. Cole was standing a few feet away from him holding her stomach laughing.

"Well, you're hyper Cole." Yumi said to her. Cole looked up and grinned like Odd does.

"I know. It's the weekend! Besides, playing soccer fires me up!" Cole said happily.

"Yeah, you get _way_ to fire up," Ulrich muttered. Cole giggled then stretched her arms out. She let herself fall backwards on the ground. She sighed once she was on the ground.

"Didn't that hurt?" Jeremy asked her.

"Nope!" she responded. Odd did the same thing she did between her and Ulrich and Aileta lay down next to him. Soon everyone was lying on the ground staring up at the clouds.

"Look! A bunny!" Cole laughed pointing at a cloud.

"Look! A moron!" Brandon said pointing at Cole. She sarcastically grinned and grabbed a rock and through it at him.

"Ow!" Brandon yelled. He was getting ready to throw a rock back at her but Yumi looked at him sternly. He dropped the rock and smiled innocently.

They laid there for a while just talking and enjoying the weather. Finally, Odd decided to check his watch. He gasped at the time.

"Cole! We got to go! It's 7:10!" Odd said sitting up fast.

"Aww, I don't wanna go!" Cole wined.

"Cole we got to go or you and I will be in trouble." Odd said. Cole sighed and sat up. Odd stood up and stretched. "Sorry guys." He said.

"It's okay," Yumi said with a smile. Odd walked over to Cole and pulled her up. She dusted herself off and sighed.

"I still don't wanna." She said.

"Me neither but we have too Co-co." Odd sighed.

"Fine. Bye guys!" Cole said turning to the others a waving.

"See you two later!" Ulrich said to them. Odd grabbed Coles arm and pulled her away from the others.

"Bye!" he yelled to them.

"Bye Odd. See you tomorrow." Aileta said winking at him with a warm smile. He smiled and winked back.

Odd pulled Cole down the street to her house.

"You know, you don't have to pull me all the way there." Cole said with hardly any emotion in her voice. Odd let her go and smiled at her.

"I just didn't wanna have to wait for you to finish goofing off and making us really late. Besides, I didn't need you running off." Odd said his grin widening.

"Ha-Ha. Funny." Cole said sarcastically. She walked next to him stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

Cole stopped walking when she saw her house. She stared at it then she looked at Odd.

"What's the time?" she asked. He looked at his watch.

"It's 7:22." Odd reasoned.

"Great." Cole groaned.

"You want me to walk you up there to say it's my fault you're late?" Odd asked.

"No. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow Odd!" Cole said as she ran to her house.

"Bye." Odd said waving. He watched her run up the stairs of her house. She knocked on the door loudly. He saw the door swing open and a big man appear. He looked a little mad. He said something to Cole and her tan face went from happy to nervous in a blink of an eye. The man moved and she walked in. Before she was all the way in she turned a little and waved to Odd. Then she disappeared in the house.

Odd stuffed his fist in his pockets and sighed. He felt nervous and a little worried for some reason. He stared at her house for a minute then turned around and left.

"I'm home!" Odd yelled happily as he entered the house. He bounced to the living room to find his dad all ready home.

"Hey pops!" Odd said bouncing over to the chair his dad was sitting on.

"Hey Odd. Why are you late?" he asked. Odd walked around the chair to go to the couch.

"I was day-dreaming heavily and didn't check my watch till 7:10. Then I had to make sure Cole got home okay." Odd said.

"Ah. Had to make sure _Cole_ got home." His dad muttered. He put a disgusted look on his face.

Odds dad doesn't like Cole at all. He never has. Cole is a good girl. She's not bad or anything, he just doesn't like her because he thinks she can have a loud mouth sometimes. But the kind Cole can have is a good thing. She opens her big mouth at the right time most the time. He also thinks she's too happy acting and to curious for her own good.

Odd hated it when his dad put on the face when he talked about her or even said Coles name. Cole was like a sister to him. He had known her since they were five years old. He didn't have a crush on her or anything. He just cared for her like she was his sister.

"Odd honey, I wanted you to be home before you're father got home." His mom said from the door way of the living room.

"Sorry mom." Odd said with a weak smile.

"It's okay." She said with a smile. His smile went from weak to full in a second. His mom could just do that to him. His mom disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey spike boy!" came a voice from behind Odd. He turned to see his older brother run into the room and rub his head.

"Hey! Watch the hair man!" Odd said fixing his hair. His brother smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Brick, who have you been son?" Mr. Della-Robbia asked Odds big brother.

"Fine!" Brick said with a grin.

"How long till the wedding?" his dad asked.

"Uh, about 3 months from now." Brick said.

"Three months? A wedding? Who's wedding?" Odd asked. Brick looked over at Odd with a strange glare.

"Bricks getting married to Katie remember Odd?" came a little voice from his right. He turned to see his little sister Jule standing there with a smile on her little face.

"No. Sorry Jule. I don't. Know one ever told me." Odd said looking back at Brick. Brick rolled his eyes. "Wait, isn't that Katie girl the one you were dating when you wreaked that car?" Odd asked.

"Yes," Brick said hiding his face form view of anybody. "You're kidding? That's Cole's cousin!" Odd said in surprise.

"No duh." Brick said.

"You know what that's going to make you two?" Odds mom asked.

"What?" Odd asked.

"Cousins," Brick said blankly.

"Okay, that's strange. I've been friends with her since I was five now she's going to be related to me?" Odd sighed.

"Why are you making such a big deal about it?" Brick asked.

"Well, it ain't everyday one of your best friends becomes your cousin." Odd said to him folding his arms.

"Whatever spike boy." Brick said.

"Great, we'll get to see more of Cole." Odd heard his dad moan in a low whisper. Odds surprised, happy face turned mad and annoyed in seconds.

"What's wrong with that?" Odd asked his dad anger appearing just a little in his voice. It wasn't enough for his dad to notice though.

"Well. Nothing," his dad said a surprised look on his face. Odd began to feel his blood start to heat up. His mom noticed this and called him in the kitchen.

"Odd can you help me with dinner?" she asked him.

"Sure mom." He said getting up and walking into the kitchen. Odd set the table and got everything his mom needed out.

"Odd, don't start getting angry with your dad so soon now." His mom said.

"Sorry mom but he doesn't need to be that way about Cole. She's one of my best friends. There is nothing wrong with her." Odd said folding his arms.

"I know sweetie but your dad just came back from the business trip. He is stressed. Give him a break. He should be fine soon." His mom said with a warm smile.

"Hope you're right." Odd said turning to get drinks for the family. His mom looked at him with a disproving look of what he said on her face. She was going to say something but decided against it when she saw Odds face as he turned to the right to set down a drink. He didn't look too happy. She sighed and called the rest of her family for dinner.

After dinner Odd helped clean up and he went to his room. He flopped down on his bed and sighed. He was glad his dad was back but at the same time he wasn't that happy. His dad and he didn't really get along to well sometimes. They did fight a lot but nothing to bad come out of it. Just arguing and disliking each other for a little bit.

Odd still hated the fact his dad pretty much hated Cole. His dad hardly liked any of his friends. But Cole was the one he disliked the most. There was nothing wrong with Cole. Cole wasn't a person that was hated much at all. Of course her life was tougher then most peoples but even though it was she didn't act it. Cole was having it tougher then anybody lately because of her father being so mean and not fair lately. She's lucky when he decides to almost be a little fair.

Cole didn't pay much attention to Odds dad. She was always to busy trying to make her dad happy to notice it.

Sometimes Odd thinks his dad wishes for something to happen to Cole that will make her stop being so happy and cheerful all the time. The way he'll look at her when she's around really shows he wouldn't give a damn if anything happened to her.

The more Odd thought about it the more worried he suddenly got for no reason. He wondered why he felt worried suddenly. He could tell it was something to do with Cole. Suddenly, without thinking, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed her cell phone number.

"Hello?" Cole's soft, happy voice came from the phone.

"Hey Co-co!" Odd said happily.

"Hey O.D." she said. He could tell she was smiling at the moment by the way her voice sounded.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing really, you?"

"Same here." Odd sighed.

"How's yer dad?" she asked him.

"Fine, yours?"

"Okay. He is mad at me for being late coming home though." Cole sighed.

"Ah-!" Odd heard Cole's dad yelled out her name. He heard Cole answer him then she came back.

"I'm sorry Odd but I got to go." Cole said sounding nervous and distressed.

"Okay Co-co." he said to her.

"Talk to you tomorrow." She really didn't sound to good to him.

"You okay Co?" Odd asked.

"I'm fine Odd. Bye." Cole said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay. Bye." Cole hung up right when he finished saying bye. He looked at his cell phone for a minute his mind racing on why Cole had to leave so fast. He grew nervous, hoping nothing bad was happening. He sighed and set his phone down.

"Don't worry about her Odd," he told himself out loud, "She's fine. She was nervous cuz her dad ain't to happy with her. That's all." Odd reassured himself.

**A/N: I know short. All the drama and all that stuff comes fast in this story. To let you know for this story, Aileta has been on earth for a while now, and XANA is gone gone. Yeah, I know, XANA shouldn't be gone yet, but they will get supisions that he is back. Also with the OxA thing. I'm making Aileta had a secret crush on Odd all the while in Lyoko. She did go out with Jeremie for a little bit after XANA was gone but she found that she liked Odd more and dumped Jeremie and went to Odd, who liked her the same back. Jeremie was a little mad for a while but got over it. Anyway, there you have it... Oh and in the next chap. a ACC will be introduced. Her name is Kolten. She's a friend of they'res. A very close friend to Cole. There...The info you need. anyway...read on! **


	2. Coles Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of the characters but I do own Cole and all my ACC's!**

**Resolve is all I need**

_**Based on a true story… **_

**Chap.2 **

**Cole's secret**

Odd moved around in the kitchen helping clean dishes from breakfast. Jule decided to help and grabbed a dish off the table. She turned around and almost ran into Odd.

"Jule, be careful. Here let me see that. Thank you." Odd said taking the dish from her hands.

"Jule sweetie, how about you go play with Kiwi." Mrs. Della-Robbia asked Jule.

"Oh yeah!" Jule said running to go find Kiwi. Mrs. Della-Robbia laughed and shook her head.

"Your little sister, she's something' else isn't she?" Mrs. Della-Robbia asked Odd.

"Yeah." Odd laughed.

"She reminds me too much of myself when I was young. Way too much. Also she kind of reminds me of you." Odds mom turned her head to look at him.

"How?" Odd asked looking back at her.

"Just by the way she acts sometimes." His mom said with a grin. Odd grinned back.

"Odd!" his dad's voice came from the living room.

"Yes?" Odd yelled back.

"Can you do something for me?" Mr. Della-Robbia asked him.

"Sure, what is it?" Odd asked.

"Run this down to Mr. Stentions shop. Tell him it's the stuff he asked for last week." His dad said giving Odd a bunch of papers.

"Okay," Odd said taking the papers and walking towards the door.

"Odd you can hang with your friends if you want to. Just call when you find them." His mother said.

"Okay. See you," he said running out the door.

He walked down the street to Mr. Stentions shop. Odd opened the door and it made a changeling noise.

"Hi Mr. Stention!" Odd said to him as he walked in.

"Well, hello Odd. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Pops wanted me to give you these." Odd said handing him the papers. He smiled and took them from Odd.

"Thank you Odd. So how are you?" Mr. Stention asked. He put up the papers and grabbed a wrench from the counter.

"Good. You?" Odd asked.

"Well, very well. How's your mom and Jule?" he asked.

"Great! Jule learned how to count to 300." Odd said.

"Really, 300 is a big number."

"Yeah, and she knows it. She's so proud; she sings them all the time. She'll walk past you and she'll be singing it." Odd said moving his head a little as he said this.

"Well, she is like her mom!" Mr. Stention laughed. "So, how Brick?"

"Good."

"He's getting married to Little Coles cousin in three months right?" he asked Odd.

"Yeah. It's going to be so strange her being my cousin. One day she's one of my best friends then the next day she's my cousin." Odd sighed.

"I know. Well Odd I got some work to do." He said to Odd.

"Kay. I'm going to find my friends." Odd said, "See ya!" Odd said with a grin as he walked to the door.

"Bye Odd. Say hi to Cole for me when you see her." He said to Odd.

"Okay!" Odd yelled back. He opened the door and left.

Odd walked down the street towards the park. He passed a street called Rivers street **(A/N: I don't know if they have a street there named Rivers Street but who cares. Work with me here.) **He stopped and backed up. He knew that every Sunday Cole took this street about this time. She always ran a few errands for her dad Sunday morning. He walked down the street keeping a sharp eye for Cole. Soon he saw her walking on the other side of the rode with something in her hands and her head down. He ran over to her.

"Cole! Coley! Co-co!" Odd yelled to her. She didn't turn around to look at him or even slow down. Odd ran up next to her. "Hey Co." He said.

"Oh, hi O.D." Cole said her voice not sounding too happy.

"Hey, is something wrong Cole?" Odd asked.

"Everything is fine." Cole said fast.

"Cole, I'm not stupid. Something's wrong. Are you okay?" Odd asked.

"I'm fine Odd." She said walking faster. She put a box at someone's doorstep. She never looked up once the whole time. She walked past Odd and started walking faster.

"Cole!" he yelled after her. She didn't turn around or stop. Odd ran back up to her. "Cole! What's wrong?" he put a hand on her arm and she pulled her arm free of his grasp. She had to move her head up a little and Odd swore he saw something black on her face.

"Co-co. There something on your face." he said. She started walking faster at this, trying to get away from him. "Cole stop!" Odd said. He grabbed her arm firmer this time and turned her around. She kept her head down. He held both her arms and tried to see her face.

"Cole, look at me." he said. She didn't look at him. He gently lifted up her chin to make him look at her. He gasped at what he saw.

She had a dark, shinny right black eye. On her left cheek was a bruise about the size of a tennis ball. He could see some red in it. Odd froze for a second, his eyes wide. He could feel his stomach flip over.

"C-Cole…Wha-…W-What happened?" Odd stumbled over his words.

"Nothing big. I ran into the doorknob and got my black eye. And a ball hit me really hard in the face." Cole said not making eye contact with Odd.

"Cole. That's not what happened," he said.

"Well, it is what happened, believe me or not. I can't talk. I got to go. Bye," Cole restored walking pasted Odd fast. Odd didn't stop her or go after her. He just watched her from behind speechless. '_What really happened to her?' _he thought, '_She's hiding something. I know she is.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd walked to the park, arms folded. Cole wouldn't get out of his mind. He was worried about her. She didn't look so good. He had to talk to someone about it.

"Odd!" an all familiar voice yelled. He looked up and saw Aileta standing by a tree alone. Odd smiled and ran over to her.

"Hey Aileta." he said. She smiled.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he reasoned.

"Good. You wanna hang with me?" she asked.

"Now how could I say no to that?" Odd asked. Aileta giggled and pulled him over to a big oak tree. She sat down and pulled him down with her. He laughed as she pulled him down. He sat down next to her.

"So how are you this morning?" she asked him.

"Okay. You?" he asked her.

"Fine." she said. "Tomorrow is school. Yay…" Odd laughed and itched his head. He looked up through the trees and sighed.

"Something bugging you Odd?" Aileta asked concerned.

"Well, yeah." Odd sighed.

"What is it?" she asked. Odd moved his gaze to the tree ahead of them.

"It's…" Odd paused and sighed. "It's Cole. I saw her this morning and she didn't look to good." Odd shook his head. "Not good at all."

"Oh." Aileta mumbled.

"Her face…it was bad."

"So you saw it too." Aileta sighed.

"You saw her face?" Odd asked.

"Yeah. I saw her earlier. She said it was from running into a doorknob and a ball hitting the side of her face. I didn't believe it, but I acted like she fooled me. I can read that girl, I've known her for so long." Aileta said.

"I know. So can I. I don't believe her at all. She's hiding something." Odd sighed. They were both quite for a minute.

"Oh Odd! I'm worried about Co!" Sam said she through herself into his chest and hugged him. He wrapped an arm around her. "That poor thing always has something going on in her life that makes it hard for her. I know this is something else she is hiding that's making life tough." Aileta cried in his chest.

"I think the same thing. But I'm not sure what it is-!" Odd cut himself off. "I wonder…" he said in a quiet voice.

"You don't think…" Aileta said looking up at him. Odd looked down sadly at her.

"I don't know Leta. It could be. I'll ask her." Odd said.

"No. I should. I can get to her easier."

"No Aileta. I've known her since I was five. I need to ask. She'll get it better if I do." Odd said hugging her.

"Okay, but don't make her cry. You know her, she can be very emotional sometimes." Aileta said.

"I know, too well." Odd sighed. He held Aileta closer to him and looked up through the trees again.

"I'm worried about her." she whispered. They were quiet for a while when Aileta said something.

"My gut hurts." she whispered. Odd looked at her.

"You're scared, or worried."

"Or both!" Aileta resorted.

"I am too. Don't worry Leta. I'll talk to her." Odd reassured her. She nodded and snuggled closer to him. Odd tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I called Cole to get her to come here so she can tell us what we need to do for it. Stop worrying." Ulrich said to Jeremy who was sitting on the bench with his laptop in his lap.

"I know, but what if it's wrong? She can finally laugh in my face cuz I got something wrong for once and she gets it right!" Jeremy said.

"Why is everyone so competitive with her?" Yumi asked. "You know her grades are like C's and B's. You know her only A's on her report card are Choir, Athletics, and Technology." Yumi said.

"Yeah, I know but she is real good at writing and desktop publishing. That so happens to be what I'm working on right now!" Jeremy reasoned.

"Oh, just stop worrying!" Ulrich wined to Jeremy. Jeremy sighed and typed away on his computer. Kolten sat next to him staring up at the clouds. She looked away from them when she heard someone in the bushes coming to them.

Out stepped Cole, her head bowed low and she was walking rather fast. Immediately, Kolten knew something was wrong.

"Hey Cole!" Jeremy said to her. "Glad you're here. I need you to look at something."

"What is it?" Cole said looking at his laptop, not making eye contact with anyone or even looking up at them.

Jeremy showed her what he needed to show her. She told him how to fix it and hurriedly said she had to go.

"But why? You just got here." Yumi asked.

"I know but I got to go." Cole said turning around, she still hadn't looked up at them.

"Why?" Ulrich asked stepping closer to her.

"Uh, dad." Cole sighed. She took a step forward.

"Cole, is everything okay?" Kolten asked her.

"Everything is fine Kolten." Cole responded. She was getting tired of everyone asking that.

"You sure?" Kolten asked her standing up.

"Yes K. I'm sure." Cole said walking forward more. Aileta looked at Ulrich and he nodded. He ran in front of Cole. She stopped as if she hit a wall.

"Something's wrong Cole. What is it?" he asked her.

"Nothing!" Cole said her voice getting loud. She tried to get past him but he blocked her.

"_Cole._" he said sternly. She froze, clenching her fist slowly.

"Don't you do that!" Yumi scolded to Cole noticing her clenched fist. She walked up next to Cole trying to get her attention. Cole didn't look at her.

"Ulrich, move so I can go please!" Cole said to Ulrich.

"Hey now, don't be all mean!" Ulrich said to her folding his arms like Odd does.

"Cole, tell us what's really wrong and you can go." Jeremy said walking up to the other side of Cole.

"I told you! Nothing!" Cole snapped.

"Don't snap now Co!" Kolten said walking up next to Ulrich.

"I'll snap if I wanna!" Cole snapped.

"Hey Cole. Don't snap at Kolten!" Yumi said. "Cole, look at me." Cole didn't look at Yumi. She didn't even make a move to look at her. "Cole."

"Cole, look up at us." Ulrich said. When she didn't look up, he did the same thing Odd did to her and lifted her chin.

"Cole…" Ulrich gasped.

"What?" Yumi asked looking at Cole's face.

"Oh my! COLE!" Yumi said, her voice getting louder with every word she said. Kolten and Jeremy looked at Cole's face too and gasped.

"Cole, what happened? Did someone do this to you? Cole…" Kolten gasped out.

"No one did this to me! I ran into a doorknob and a ball hit me in the face. It's nothing! Don't worry!" Cole said forcing a smile. They all could tell it was forced but they didn't say anything about it.

"Okay," Yumi said looking at Ulrich.

"Be a little more careful Cole. One day, you'll hurt yourself really bad!" Kolten laughed hugging Cole.

"Okay K," Cole said with a weak smile. "Okay, I really got to go. Talk to you guys later!" Cole said running pasted Ulrich.

"Bye!" They all yelled to her at once.

Once Cole was far enough away, their smiles faded and they looked at each other.

"I don't believe her. Not for a second." Ulrich said.

"I know Cole can space out but it's never that bad." Yumi said.

"I know. It's just strange." Kolten reasoned. Jeremy stared off in the direction Cole ran off in.

"Someone has to talk to her. Figure out what's wrong. It could be something we can stop." Jeremy said.

"Don't even think that Jeremy! I know just what you're thinking. It can't be that...That scares me!" Kolten said a real worried look appearing on her face.

"I know. But you never know. It could be." Jeremy said.

"You never know till you ask her and really get the truth outta her." Yumi muttered. Ulrich stared at where Cole disappeared in the trees. His gut started hurting and he bit his lower lip.

Ulrich had known Cole for almost as long as Odd had. He met her about a month or two after Odd met her. He met Odd and Cole at the same time. They first thing he could remember was him watching Cole punch Odd in the nose in kinder garden, which was when they met. Cole was one tough girl at the age of five. She's still tough at the age 13 going on 14 in about three months. With that toughness there was always this sweet, kind, happy-go-lucky soul in her. She was never seen down, though when she was everyone was confused and concerned. It was just never like her to be down. Never like her to bow her head while she walked or talk with hardly any emotion in her voice. Cole was always full with emotion and happiness. So it worried Ulrich to see her the way she was. He thought someone really did need to talk to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 30 minutes after lunch, Odd came through the bushes.

"Hey guys!" he said happily. Everyone wiped away their sad or worried faces when they saw him.

"Hey Odd!" They all said happily.

"Uh, have you guys seen Cole?" Odd asked nervously.

"Yeah, about 30 minutes after lunch; she went that way." Jeremy said pointing in the direction Cole went.

"Why are you looking for her?" Yumi asked him.

"Well, I just wanna talk to her." Odd said looking in the direction Jeremy was pointing.

"So, let me guess, you saw her face." Ulrich asked. Odd turned his head fast to Ulrich.

"Yeah. I sure did. Aileta did too. I really wanna talk to her about it." Odd said.

"Yeah. We thought somebody should talk to her. So you're going too?" Kolten asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I have known her the longest. But I guess anyone of us could talk to her. But for some reason, I feel I need too." Odd said looking at his feet.

"Yeah, it is probably best you talk to her." Jeremy said. Odd nodded.

"I would talk longer but I got to go find her. See you guys later!" Odd said running off towards the way Cole had gone.

"Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd found Cole walking by the river her hands shoved deep in her pockets and she was kicking up dirt. Odd ran over to her quietly and tapped her on the shoulder from behind.

"Hey Cole." he said with a warm smile.

"Huh? Oh, hi Odd." she said looking at him for a second then back down to the ground. Odd felt uneasy and decided to sit down to talk to her.

"Come here Cole. I wanna talk to you," he said grabbing her arm gently and pulling her over to a bench near the edge of the river. She went willingly with him. He made her sit down on the bench and he sat next to her. Cole looked straight out into the river not even looking at him.

"Cole, I know something is wrong." Odd started.

"I knew that's what you were going to say." Cole groaned.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to notice something is wrong with you when you're all sad and I know that's not like you." Odd said turning towards her. Cole didn't say anything. She just sat there with an uneasy look on her face.

"Cole, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you. You don't have to hide anything from me. Come on, I'm going to be your cousin soon anyway." Odd said putting his hand on her arm. She pulled her arm away and rested her elbows on her knees. She stared at a gleam on the water.

"Cole," Odd said really not liking the silence.

"Odd," Cole sighed. "You have to promise you wont tell anyone. Not a soul." Cole said looking at him.

"I promise." Odd said.

"On our friendship. On Frank." Cole said with a little smile.

"Haha! Yeah, on our friendship and Frank." Odd laughed. Odd put up his hand and Cole nodded.

"Okay, well. What really happened was…uh," Cole had a lot of nervousness in her voice.

"You seemed fine last night till you said you had to go on the phone…" Odd trailed off, his eyes growing wide. He gently grabbed Cole's face and turned her face wards him. He made his hand into a fist and put it right in front of her black eye, making sure not to touch it. His fist fit the shape of her black eye almost perfectly. Her black eye was only a little bit bigger. About the size of a grown mans fist. He did the same thing to the bruise on her cheek and it was the same way and size the one around her eye was. Odds jaw dropped a little in surprise. Cole's eyes turned very weak.

"Cole…I can't believe it. He didn't-did he?" Odd asked stumbling over his words a little. Cole's eyes got watery and she looked away from Odd. She stared down at her hands.

"H-he d-did…" Cole whispered.

"Oh Cole." Odd gasped out. His face went from surprised to sad in a second. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He held her in a hug but she made no move to hug him back. "Is this the first time he did it? Or has there been other times?" Odd asked her.

"There have been…o-other times." Cole said beginning to cry. "But they weren't so bad that they left a mark like they did last night."

"Cole, how long has it been going on?" Odd asked not letting go of her.

"About a week and a half." Cole cried. Odd sighed. She had been acting normal for a week and a half. Well, normal for Cole to be anyway. But now, she seemed like she was a wreck.

"Cole, you have to tell somebody that can do something about it." Odd said.

"No!" Cole said sitting up fast. "No! I don't want that! My mom would die if my dad was put in jail!"

"She'd also die if she saw her own daughter worse then how she is right now." Odd responded.

"But Odd! He's my dad. I love'em! Besides, I'm scared that if we do go to court for it that they'll not find him guilty and then he'll come home and beat me more." Cole cried shaking her head as she talked.

"But they'll find him guilty because of your marks." Odd said.

"They could think I could have asked someone to hit me or I'll hurt myself and say he did it so he'd get in trouble!" Cole cried.

"That won't happen Co-co. I know it won't." Odd said in a sweet voice.

"How do you know? You're not no future teller." Cole remarked. Odd sighed. He knew there was no way he could get her to tell someone or to get her to let him tell someone.

"Cole," Odd sighed. "It's…" Odd trailed off.

"Oh Odd! It's not to bad but it does hurt. I feel so worthless. I can't have my little brothers father taking from him. Let him grow up like I did. Without a father. I can't let him grow the same way I have. I just can't." Cole cried. She put her head in her hands. Odd listened to her cry in her hands. "I'm scared to go h-home tonight…I-I real-ly don' wanna go home…Odd, I'm real scared…He might have a bad day today and take it out on me…He always h-hits me if something doesn't go his way…Oh I'm so scared!" Cole cried. Odd put his arm back around her and pulled her closer. He wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her tight. She put her head in his shoulder and cried on him.

"It's okay Cole. Don't be scared. Calm down. I'm here for you. Don't worry." Odd whispered to her. He could feel the wetness from her tears on his shirt. He rubbed her back and hugged her tighter. She finally hugged him back. Cole pulled away from his grasp and wiped her eyes.

"Cole, you don't mind me staying with you all day till you have to go home do you?" Odd asked her.

"No, I don't mind." Cole sniffled. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed again.

"You done crying?" Odd asked her with a small smile.

"Yeah, I think so." Cole said weakly. She hugged her arms closer to her and stared at the ground for a minute.

"Good. I don't like you crying girl." Odd said his smile getting bigger. Cole looked at him and smiled back.

"You're not going to tell anybody Odd. Not a soul!" Cole said suddenly.

"Cole, I wont tell! I wont tell a soul!" Odd said.

"Promise on your life?" Cole asked. Odd raised one eyebrow and stood up.

"Don't you think that's a little much?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, it is isn't it? Well, as long as you promise." Cole said.

"I promise!" Odd said putting up his hand with a warm smile. She smiled back, but not as warm as Odd's smile was.

Odd and Cole spent the rest of the day together. The whole time Odd was trying to figure out if there was more to Cole's story. But he got nothing from it at the end of the day.

He watched her enter her house with a worried look on her face. He stood there still after the door was shut. Odd bite is lower lip and turned to walk home.

Things were now tougher for Cole. It made him worry so much. To make him stop worrying he told himself he'll tell someone if it gets out of hand. But only then.

**A/N: Well, it was short I know but it's here…Yeah. I like this story so…yea…Right now it's 3:20 in the morning! Yay! So if the ending part is a little bad, it's because I'm a little out of it. So…yeah…REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Anything

**A/N: Hey there. Here's the next chap. I've been so busy with Agent Titanium and Double Trouble and The Hahas that I havn't had much time for this one. But my co-writer got me to work on it. He is going to have a part in it he wrote himself but I edited it. So...yeah. Read, review, enjoy!**

**Co-A/N: Yeah, you must review! You don't wanna disapoint a hansome young man like myself. You ladies really don't wanna. **

**A/N: sighs srry. My partner is in a strange mood right now. Anyway, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of the characters but I do own Cole and all my ACC's!**

**Resolve is all I need**

_**Based on a true story… **_

**Chap.3**

**Anything**

_'Dear Diary,_

_I got back from being with Odd all day not to long ago. I told him what happened last night. He seemed very worried. I know I can trust him with my secrets. He is a good friend. He is soon to be my cousin. Thats strange once you think about it. First my best friend, next my cousin. So strange... _

_For some reason I really don't wanna tell them about what happened. Of course you know why but there is another reason too. But I'm not sure what it is. _

_So far the nights been okay. Nothing has happened at all. No yelling, no hitting, no nothing. This night might go on great. I-'_

Cole stopped writing in her diary when she heard a loud knock and a voice at her bed room door.

"Cole! Open the door!" he father yelled. Cole quickly hid her diary in between her matteress. She got up fast and opened her bed room door to see her red-faced father standing there. She looked up at him and gluped knowing by the look on his face she must have done something to get him mad.

_"_You didn't take this one where it was supose to go." he dad growled holding up a box covered in brown paper.

"You never gave me that one. I only got those five." Cole said softly. Her dad glared at her.

"I told you last night I wanted this one with those five." he said angerly.

"But you said you'd put it with all the others..." Cole said locking her hands together in front of her.

"Well, I wasn't able too. If I told you and it ain't there, you need to go get it!" he father yelled.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered.

"What!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry." Cole said louder.

"You better be girl!" He pushed Cole back hard, almost making her fall down. She put her arms out for balance. He dad came forward and through the package on her bed. Cole stood still. Not backing up, or moving a musle. He stood over her and she looked up at him. He glared down at her. He grabbed her shirt and lifted her off the ground a little.

"I'm getting tired of you not using your head girl! You paid for it last night! I thought you'd learn from that! But I guess you didn't get what I meant. That black eye didn't do you any good did it? Nor did that other brusie. I guess I'll have to teach you again!" he yelled. He through her to the ground hard. She crawled backwards as he walked up to her. He kicked her in the leg hard. Cole winsed but kept backing up. Her eyes grew wider in fear as she felt her back touch the wall. There was no where to go now. A sinater smile appeared on her fathers face. He kicked her in the gut and she grabbed her stomach. He kicked at her again, hitting her in the side. She gasped out in pain. He picked her up but the shirt and stood her up on her feet. He pulled his fist back to hit her. Right when he swung it forward, she turned to the side so his fist missed her chest and hit the side of her arm. She closed her eyes as pain ran through her arm. Her father through her against the wall.

"Maybe that'll teach you, you little shit." her dad spat at her. He grabbed the package and opened her bed room door. He let himself out without looking back at Cole. Cole sat there for a mintue in a trance. She stared at her shoes. Pain was running through her body, but the pain was slowly dying. She lifted up her shirt to see her stomach. There was two burise there. She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from coming. But she misrably failed as a tear ran down her cheek. Slowly more tears came rolling down her cheeks.

Cole reached over to her bed and pulled out her diary. She grabbed her pencile and opened it back up. She started writing again.

_'I spoke to soon. My dad just came in here and did it again. He beat me...Oh, I'm in such pain. My stomach hurts. He kicked me on the leg, in the side and in the gut. Now I have two bruises there on my stomach and one on my leg. And I think I have a bruise on my right arm. It hurts. He called me a little shit. That name's becoming popular for me. It's my new nick name. My mom's not here so she can't make him stop hurting me. She's at the store with my little sister and little brother. She'll be home soon. But since she can't see what he does to me, she can't yell at him for it. She doesn't know if its true or not. _

_Oh it hurts so freakin much...I want it to stop...' _tears started flowing down faster on her face as she wrote. _'I could tell the cops or something but I don't wanna get my dad in trouble...becuase of my brother. He needs a father figur, unlike what I had for the longest time. No father, just a mom. I did have a guy that was like a dad, though he wasn't a very good one. _

_This one's going sour too. Maybe it's just me...I'm the reason they're always mean. Maybe it's the way I am...My luck, thats one thing for sure. Dang my stomach hurts. It's gonna hurt to walk tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow I wont get hit. I hope not. Though I bet I will. I'll get beaten again by a man I can't over power. I could try to run but that would make him madder.' _Cole's shoulders started moving up and down and a little sob was comeing from her. _'He'd beat me more! What did I do to get this? Was it something I did? Is this pay back? No one should get beaten by their own parents...or father. My mom doesn't hurt me at all...Just my pa...This life is a living hell.' _Cole then burst into tears. She closed her diary and put it where she always did. She through herself down on her bed. She buried her head in her pillow and cried into it. She didn't stop crying untill she was asleep. She had cried herself to sleep...

Odd sat on his bed watching his feet. He was motion less, not moving a musle. He couldn't get his mind off Cole. Those brusies looked so bad. It made his gut hurt. He hate to see her in pain like she was. He wanted so bad to help her, but he couldn't see how he could without getting her mad at him.

Odd turned to his book case and he pulled and he pulled out a journal covered in brown leather. He opened it and went to a blank page.

_'I can't believe what I found out today.'_ he wrote, _'I found out something that scares me bad. Along with everyone else. I saw Cole today, and she had a black eye and a dark bruise on her cheek. It looked so bad. She wouldn't tell anyone the truth on how she got it. But I talked to her, and she told me. Her dad beats her...I never thought he'd do something like that to a girl like her. I never thought anyone would hurt a girl like her like that. I never thought...He always seemed so nice. Of course there was some conflicts between Cole and her father, but nothing too bad. But this is just...wow...Its not right. Cole is a good girl...she doesn't deserve that...She's not a kid that deserve being treated like that. Really no kid does. No kid should be beaten by their parents. I know Coles mom doesn't hurt her. She's way too nice for that. And I know its hard for her to do something to stop him from hurting Cole. She never sees it, so she doesn't know if its real or not. _

_Life has to suck for Co-co right now. It's not her fault this is happening to her, though I know she'll be blaiming herself for it. I know her too well. I hope she's not getting beaten tonight...I really do...I'll write more tomorrow after I see Cole. _

_Night._

He finshed writing and looked back over what he wrote. Then he put his journal away and layed back down on his bed. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't hear his door open up and his mother walk in.

"Odd honey, are you okay?" his mom asked. Odd shot up and looked at her.

"I'm fine mom." he said nodding his head. She looked closely at him for a second.

"Are you sure you are? You don't act it." she said in a sweet voice.

"I'm sure mom, I'm just a little tired. Thats all." Odd said adding a fake yawn with what he said. His mom walked up closer to him and smiled.

"Okay son. But you're sure nothing is bugging you? Nothing you wanna talk about?" she asked him. He smiled up at her.

"Yeah mom. There's nothing bugging me." he lied. His mom smiled and gently touched his cheek.

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in 20 mintues. Get ready for it and wash up. I'll see you soon." she said walking over to the door.

"Kay mom." Odd said smiling bigger. She smiled a kind smile back and let herself out. She knew Odd was lying to her about nothing bugging him. But she didn't wanna bug him about it. She'll find out what was wrong with him. She knew she would.

Odd could tell his mom thought he was lying. He could by the look in her eyes. But he acted as if he didn't notice it. Right when he was about to stand up to go wash up his door flew open and in ran little Jule.

"Odd! Odd! Odd!" She yelled running into the room. She crawled up on the bed next to him.

"Yes Jule?" Odd asked smiling at her.

"Guess whats for dinner!" Jule chirped.

"Uh...Our older brother?" Odd asked.

"No silly!" Jule giggled. She shook her head wildly.

"Yeah, your right. He wouldn't taste good would he? He would taste awful." Odd said giving her a crazy grin. Jule giggled and grabbed Odds arm.

"You're silly Oddie. But we're haveing pork chops! YAY!" Jule laughed throwing her hands up. Odd laughed. He knew that pork chops was one of Jules favorite foods. He laughed at how excited she was. She looked so cute when she was. "Aren't you happy Odd?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am Jule. I'm really happy!" Odd remarked trying to make her happy with his reaction.

"Good!" Jule said. She jumped down and grabbed his hand. "Come on Odd. Lets go clean up!" She giggled. She pulled him up and to the bath room. She stood up on her stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She pushed back her golden hair. Her hair went perfectly with her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color. Just like his moms. Odd's eyes were brown like his dads and his older brother had brown eyes too. Jule had the prettiest eyes of the three Della-Robbia kids. So thats what Odd thought.

Jule turned on the sink and she began cleaning her hands. Odd watched her and got the towel ready for her. She was humming as she washed her hands. I reaconized what she was humming. She was counting to 300 again. Odd held back a laugh as she dryed her hands.

"Your turn to wash your hands Oddie!" Jule said. Odd nodded and washed his hand and dryed them off.

"I'm done." he said patting her head.

"Kids! Dinner time!" they heard their dad yell from down stairs. Jule jumped up and down.

"Come on Oddie!" she squealed grabbing his hand and pulling him down stairs. He laughed as she pulled him to the kitchen. "We're here mommy!" Jule said letting go of Odds hand and running up to the table.

"I can see that." her mother said looking down at her. Odd walked up next to Jule and smiled.

"You really wanna eat don't you?" he asked her. She nodded and smiled big.

"I sure do!" she laughed. Odd smiled and shook his head.

"She's just like her second oldest brother." Odds mom said looking at Odd with a gently smile.

"I guess so." Odd said. Brick came in the kitchen and gently pushed Odds head forward.

"Hey spike boy." Brick said.

"Hey knuckle head." Odd said back. Brick smiled and sat down in his seat he usually sits in when he eats dinner.

"The king of the castle has arrived!" Odd's dad said loudly as he entered the more walking slowly and acting all royal like. Odd turned and smiled. He's dad was in a good mood. His whole family seemed like they were in a good mood.

After a nice dinner and the clean up they all went to the living room.

"So how were your friends today Odd?" his mom asked. He looked at her.

"Great." Odd lied. He smiled and looked away from her.

"How was Cole?" his mom asked him. Odd fake smiled.

"Fine." Odd said wanting the subject to change.

"How was her dad?" his dad asked.

"I dunno. She didn't speak of him." Odd lied again. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Brick.

"So, how was Katie, Brick?" Odd asked smiling. Brick cut his eye at Odd.

"Fine. She can't wait for the wedding." he said. "And I can't either." An excited expression appeared on Bricks face. Brick was only 19. He was already out of high school and so was Katie. Odd felt happy for his brother.

After about 10 mintues of more questions and answers Odd went up to his room. He turned on his radio and floped down on his bed. His mind wondered back to Cole. He felt a pain in his gut. He wondered if she was really ok. He hoped so...

There was a light knock on a white wooden door. There was a pasue, then a knock again. Then a women opened the door. She poked her head in to see a young browned haired girl asleep on her bed, breathing softly. She smiled. She walked up to the girl and gently shook her.

"Cole sweetie. Wake up honey. Its time to eat." she said sweetly to the girl. Cole moaned and moved around. "Come on Cole. Get up." the women said.

"Hold on mom." Cole moaned. Her mom nodded and watched her daughter sit up. Cole rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Time to eat Cole." her mom said.

"I'm not hungry." Cole muttered.

"You're still gonna eat. Just a little. Come on now Cole. Time to eat." She gently grabbed her daughters arm and pulled her up. Cole sighed and nodded. She followed her mother out of her room to the kitchen. Her dad was siting in his usual chair he sat in when he ate dinner. She avoided eye contact with him and sat down next to her younger sister. She advoided eye contact with pretty much everybody during dinner. Once she was done, she got up and picked up all the dirty dishes. Everyone stood up. Her younger sister, Sadie, ran off to they're room. Sadie and Cole share a room together, Cole hates it. .Sadie is lazy and never picks up after herself. She makes a mess and can be very disrespectful, let alone that she was pretty much a bitch 24-7. Sadie was only 9, but she thought she was smarter, stronger, and faster then Cole. Good luck was always what Cole thought when her sister acted all brave in front of her. If Cole wasn't so passive, she would have already beatin the living crap out of Sadie. But Cole was too kind hearted and nice to do that. So she just yelled and out smarted her sister. Sadie also thought she was a bad-ass. She could whip anybody. Though, she can't. Cole knows too well that Sadie is one big wimp. She scared of so many things, and she wines and crys a lot. And I mean a lot.

Her mom lead her little brother off to his room so she could put a movie on for him. Cole's dad stood at the entrance of the kitchen, watching Cole clean up.

"I want this whole kitchen clean. Then get the living room clean. Then clean your room." he ordered.

"Sadie does have to help with our room doesn't she?" Cole asked nicely trying not to get him mad.

"No. She doesn't." her dad said meanly. Cole stoped what she was doing.

"Why?" she asked getting a little ticked that she had to do everything and her sister does nothing what so ever.

"Cuz you make the mess." Her dad said.

"But I only go in there when I wanna sleep or I wanna get on the computer, or when I wanna write. Sadie is in there all the time playing school, or house, or work. She throws her cloths on the floor. When she's done with something she throws it on the floor. She leaves drinks in there, and food wrappers, not to metion a lot of trash from many other things." Cole said using her hands to talk along with her voice.

"And you do the same thing." her dad said.

"No, I don't." Cole said getting angry.

"Cole! Don't argue with me! After you finsh cleaning I want you to get a shower and go to bed!" Her dad yelled. She could hear Sadie snikering in the background. "Did you hear me?" her dad barked.

"Yes sir." Cole said turning back to the trash can. Her dad made a satifyed grunt and went off to his room. Once she knew he was out of ear range Cole tightened her lips.

"This is so unfair..." she muttered quitely. She went and did her dishes, thinking about how her father was acting towards her lately. So mean was how he was acting. He used to be nice, but not anymore. She now seemed like his least favorite person. She used to be his favorite. She wondered what she did wrong that made him hate her now. She finshed the kitchen and went to clean the living room. Here sister was in the room sitting on a chair. She smiled at Cole coldly.

"You have to clean." she said in a sing-songy voice. Cole cut her eyes at her.

"So...?" Cole asked. "I'll be a good wife when I grow up, unlike you." Thats what her mom always said when she didn't wanna argue with her dad on making Cole clean.

"One problem, you wont be married. Who would wanna marry you?" Sadie said evily.

"I should be asking you that." Cole said looking at her better. Sadie tightened her lips. "Who would wanna marry a bizatch like you?" Cole asked smiling to herself.

"My boyfriend would." Sadie said.

"The only reason your boyfriend is goin out with you is because he thought you were a boy but now he knows better. But you wont let him out of the realitionship. I'm pretty much saying your boyfriend is gay." Cole said. Sadie growled.

"You don't even have a boyfriend!" Sadie yelled.

"So? I don't need one right now. Having a boyfriend is not a big deal." Cole sighed. Sadie growled more, getting mad that she wasn't pissing Cole off.

"Yes it is! You have to have one!" Sadie remarked.

"Whatever..." Cole said rolling her brown eyes. Sadie watched Cole clean up.

"You missed a toy." Sadie snikered. Cole growled and picked up the toy.

"Go play school ya annoying pesst." Cole muttered. "Gosh, witch." Cole muttered. Sadie gasped.

"Daddy! Cole called me a bitch!" Sadie yelled. Coles head whiped up fast.

"I did not!" Cole said. She heared her dad coming down the hall. Her body tensed.

"Cole did what!" Her dad yelled. Cole looked up at him.

"She called me a bitch." Sadie said, trying to look so hurt and mad. Cole heard her dad growl.

"We don't use that lanauge in this house!" her dad yelled.

"I know. I didn't call her that." Cole said fast.

"Yes you did. You said Gosh, bitch." Sadie said.

"No, I said gosh, witch. Not bitch." Cole said. Her dad grabbed her arm. Cole looked at his hand.

"You said it again!" Her dad yelled. Coles mouth droped open.

"So did Sadie!" Cole remarked. Her dad looked at Sadie.

"Sadie, don't use that lanauge in this house, okay?" her dad said calmly. Sadie nodded. Cole was in disbelife. Her dad pulled her out of the room.

"You're coming with me." her dad snapped. Cole looked back at Sadie. She was smiling evily. Cole made a metal note to get Sadie back soon. Her dad pushed her into her room. Her pushed her against the wall and pined her there.

"We don't talk like that in this house!" her dad yelled. He pulled his hand back and slaped her across the face, making sure he hit her brusie. Cole whimpered. "You're grouned from almost everything! Now get to bed you little shit! I don't wanna see your face!" he hit her once more and stormed out of the room. Cole stood there for a second, shaking. Then she got undressed and in her PJs. She went and brushed her teeth. Her eyes stayed in one place. They never moved the whole time. When she was done, she went to her room and turned out the light. She got in bed and looked at her clock. It was 8:00. She usually goes to bed at 10:00. She sighed. She laid down and stared at the ceiling. Her mind started racing.

'_Why does he hate me? Why doesn't he ever yell at Sadie like he does me? Why is it only me? What did I ever do wrong? What happened to my fun, happy dad? My buddy...my friend...'_ Cole felt tears arise in her eyes again. She wondered if this was just apart of her life that she must go through to make her a stronger person. Was this gonna help her some where later it time? She didn't know. But she hoped it would be better soon. She didn't want to go through that. She didn't want it to get worse, but she didn't want to tell on her father. She wanted him to stay. She thought she'd to anything to make things better. Anything to make her brother not here his dad yell and get mad. Anything to make her dad stop getting mad..._Anything..._

**A/N: Well, I'm done with the chap. You like it? I did. Though it is sad. My Co-writer helped me on the part where Odd came in this chapter. Yeah. He'll have more of a part in the next chap. Anyway! Review please! **


	4. Little did she know

**A/N: Well, here's the next chap. This story is about to get good. I am never gunna leave this story. I like the ending to it. And hopefully all of you will to. Anyway, here's the story!**

**Disclamier: Well, you know already...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been two days since Cole told Odd about what had been happening to her. She managed to not get it so bad on monday and tuesday. She figuered if she could do this, she could make it to where he might stop hitting her. She didn't have school because it was summer break so she didn't have to worry about teachers. She could hardly ever get her mind off it though and she knew Odd couldn't either.

"You have to tell some adult Cole!" he said to her throwing his hands up as they walked to find Aileta and Yumi.

"But I don't wanna Odd! And you know why!" Cole remarked turning her head to face him.

"I know Co-co but please! What if he gets you so bad you have to go to the hosbital?" he asked her.

"Well, it wont get that bad. I know it wont. It can't! I think my mom is figering it out anyway." Cole said looking away from him. It was no use. Odd knew he couldn't get it into her thick head that she needed to tell someone about it. He would get her so mad at him if he told someone else. He would also feel like a betrayer if he did that. He didn't wanna feel like he betrayed her. Not at all. He hoped that Cole was right and her dad wouldn't go as far as Odd was fearing he would. He also hoped he stop doing that to her. She didn't get a break from it now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they found Aileta and Yumi they hung out for a while trying to avoid the subject of Coles dad. But Cole left anyway and went to find somebody.

Cole knocked lightly on a door.

"Brandon?" she said as she knocked. A tall blonde haired boy opened the door.

"Hey Coley." he said with a kind smile when he saw her. She smiled back. "Wanna come in?" he asked her. She nodded and walked into his house. "So whats up Coley?" he asked her as she sat down in the living room.

"Nothin' really." She said looking at her hands.

"I heard about what happened. Are...you okay?" he asked her walking closer to her.

"Yeah, don't worry Brand. I'm fine." she said looking up at him. He sat down next to her.

"Is Odd trying to get you to tell an adult about whats been going on?" he asked her. She gave him a funny look.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" she asked. He laughed.

"Cole, I've known Odd almost as long as I have known you. Don't tell me I don't know him too well." Brandon said with a smirk. She smiled and looked back at he hands. "He really cares you know. The only reason he is bugging you about it is he just doesn't want you to be hurt so bad that...well...that it could ruin your live. You don't wanna be hurt so bad that you can't play soccer ever again do you?" She whiped her head up.

"Of course not." she said.

"See, Odd knows you don't want that to happen. He doesn't want you hurt at all. He doesn't want any of his friends to get hurt. You know he doesn't want family to get hurt either and your gunna be his cousin very soon." Brandon said leaning forward a little bit like he always does when he's sitting down and talking to someone next to him.

"Well, sometimes he acts like he cares...a little too much." Cole said.

"Now thats not humanly possiable. Well, at least not to me. The reason he is actting that way is...well, you know. He is a very caring guy. He cares about everybody. And he's actting like he cares for you more then anybody else because you are going through something that can effect your life in such a bad way. He doesn't what that to happen to you..." Brandon said sweetly. She looked at the wall, away from him. "And I don't want that to happen to you either Coie."**(A/N: Coie is not a mistake. I didn't miss spell. Its like Co-we, you know. Yeah, I just didn't want ya'll to think I spelt Cole wrong cuz there is only one letter word diffrence...Anyway...)** Brandon said quitly while his hand went out and grabbed one of hers. She jumped a little an looked at his hand. He didn't move it when she jumped. He kept it there, like she had for him a few years ago.

/**_Flashback_**:

_"Oh Coie. I don't get it. Why are people like that?" Brandon asked the young brunett. "They have to be so mean. I didn't do anything to them. I stood up for Yumi and Jane, and those guys couldn't just walk away. They had to win...I didn't even do anything to them except tell them to leave Yumi and Jane alone...And look what it got me..." Brandon looked down at his feet. Cole looked at his face. He had a shinny black eye. His eye was half way open so she couldn't see his neon blue eyes like she usually could. She wanted to see them again and she knew the only way she could was to comfront him. _

_"Just be happy that it didn't happen to Jane or Yumi. I mean, can you imagen them with one of those?" Cole said to him in a sweet voice. Brandon sighed. _

_"They never desever something like that. I'm a guy so I guess I should be more ready for stuff like that. But my parents act like they care. Some others are like 'So what? So they beat you up? I don't care.' It's like no one cares." Brandon muttered. Cole reached over and grabbed ahold of his hand. _

_"I care." she said in a sweet, gentle voice. The one he loved so much. She didn't let go of his hand, and he was glad she didn't. It made him feel a whole lot better. Letting him know that she did care. But he felt more then just that. He felt a flutter in his stomach. It was a new feeling to him, but he liked it...a lot. She smiled at him sweetly, her deep, dark brown eyes twickling. He smiled back. His neon blue eyes metting her dark brown ones._

/**_End Flashback_**:

Brandon was 12 when Cole did that and she was 11. Every since that had happened, when he was around Cole he couldn't help but have this warm and light feeling in him. Every time she touched him, he got that fluttering feeling in him. He loved that feeling so much. He loved to be around Cole. She made him feel better and happy no matter what was going on. He wanted her to feel the same way about him. So, just like she had done to make him have that feeling, he did the same.

Cole just stared at his hand. A sweet like emotion was slowly starting to come to her face. '_His hand is so warm...So much solace I feel right now...Whats that feeling in my gut?' _She thought, '_Its all light and...I don't know how to descirbe it...So...its like...like there is butterflies in my stomach. I like it.' _she thought.

"I really do care Cole...I really do. Just as much as Odd does. I don't wanna see you hurt. Not at all." Brandon said taking a tighter hold on her hand. Cole felt a light burning feeling in her cheeks. '_Oh, no! I can't start liking him can I?'_ she thought.

"I-I know you care Brandon...A-And thanks for careing." Cole said softly. Brandon smiled more and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back fulling knowing that he truely cared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, at Coles house, he father was screaming at her for random things she had hardly had anything to do with. He yelled at her as if she was 150 yards away though she was only 3 feet away from him. He had already hit her 5 times for the random things but not one of the 5 hits left a mark this time. Just a small sting and that was it. He yelled on and on and Cole started feeling worse and worse. Her dads day had been bad at work, and it was time for him to take it out on Cole. She, some how, ended up in a corner and was pressing herself as hard as she could against the wall, trying not to get hit again. But, to her dismay, she did get hit again. Her father slaped her after she didn't awnser him as soon as he asked a question and tired to kicked her in the shin but missed. Cole hand moved her leg just a little bit so he'd miss me. Once he did he hit her again, this time leaveing a mark. But it wasn't his hand that left the mark. He hit her and her head went back and hit the wall, giving her a brusie on the back of her head. Her dad yelled at her more but then finally stopped. He left the room they were in and Cole shrunk down to the ground. Tears started rolling freely from her eyes. She cried without making a sound. She was listening to her mom and dad talk. Her mom just got home, so she didn't know what just happened. Cole heard her dad grip at her mom about uhow Cole was a "Bad child" and need tougher disapline.

'_Oh like what you do to me isn't tough disapline enough!'_ she thought. She felt some rage bulid up in her but it didn't reach the top. It never did. For some reason she never could get mad like her dad. She was all to sweet. She could get mad yeah. But not raging mad like some of her friends could or her dad.

She heard her dad yell at her mother about how she needs to be tougher and not so nice to Cole. Her mother kept saying Cole was a sweet girl but her father denyed it. Then she heard something that hurt her more then the hits did.

"She was a mistake! We would be so better off if she lived in a foster home or something! So much better off! We wouldn't have to deal with her! Sometimes, I think she's just a waste of my-our time!" her father yelled. Cole gasped when she heard this. She felt a burning feeling in her chest. '_"So much better off!" ' _echoed in her head. She got up fast and stood still for a mintue. Then as fast and silently as she could she ran out of the house and down the street.

She didn't know where she was going. She was blinded by tears and emotional pain that she was a little out of it. All she knew was that she was going somewhere that made her feel safe. She didn't know where she was till she was knocking on a door.

"Bradon!" she called. Bu tno one anwsered. '_Wait. Its wedsday. He's at...'_ she thought. She started running back down the street. She ran two blocks down and finally got to the house she was running to. She banged on the door.

"Open up! Its me! P-Please!" Cole pleaded. The door opened to reveal a blond boy with his hair in one big spike and a purple star brust in the middle of his hair.

"Cole?" Odd said concered. Cole through herself into Odd chest. She cried in his chest. "Co-co whats wrong? Wait, why the hell am I asking that? Come on in more." he said sweetly to her. He pulled her in the house. Odd parents weren't home and neither was his brother or sister. Cole let go of him and looked around. Brandon came around the corner.

"Cole what are you doing here?" he asked her. She didn't anwser him. She just ran into his arms and buried her face into his chest like she did Odd, but she had a tighter hold on Brandon then she did on Odd. Brandon wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Coie, whats wrong girl? Tell me what happened." he said sweetly. He touched the back of her head and she winsed. He looked at Odd and nodded. Odd got what he meant. Brandon led her over to the living room and to the couch. Odd went and got some tissues and some ice for the back of Cole's head.

"Coie, please tell me what happened." Brandon whispered to her as he sat down next to her. Odd came back with some tissues and then ice pack.

"Here Cole. Put this behind your head." he told her. She did what he said. He handed her a tissue and she took it from him. "Now Co-co, tell us what happened. Please." Odd pleaded to her. He sat on the other side of Cole. Cole sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"H-He beat me...again..." she said softly. Brandon and Odd looked up at each other. Something passing between them. They both knew what the other was thinking. They were thinking they were gunna kill Coles dad. Not really kill him but, you know what I mean.

"What else? I know they're is more Coie." Brandon said to her. She remembered he dads words. _' "She was a mistake! We would be so better off if she lived in a foster home or something! So much better off! We wouldn't have to deal with her! Sometimes, I think she's just a waste of my-our time!" ' _She felt more tears coming to her eyes when she thought about it.

"H-He said...that...I w-was a mis-mistake!" Cole gasped out, "T-That my family w-was better off wi-with out m-me...He s-said that sometimes, he th-thinks that I-I-I'm just a-a-a waste of t-their...t-t-time!" she gasped out more. She was back to crying hard again.

"Oh Co-co, don't listen to him. You're not a waste of time. Not at-." Odd said but he was cut off by Cole.

"You might not think that, b-but h-he does!" Cole spat but not in a nasty way. Odd sighed.

"Coie now. Don't get ugly with us. You're dad was just mad. I know he didn't mean that. He was just in the moment. Don't worry about it." Brandon said put his arms around her and hugging her tight.

"Yeah Coley."**(A/N: Oh and this Coley is like Cole-ee. Yeah, I bet you know that already...) **Odd said kindly, "You don't have to listen to him when he says stuff like that. He lost his temper. Besides, I bet you're mom doesn't feel that way towards you. And you know darn well we most diffently don't." Cole looked at him. He was smiling at her kindly. He reached forward and touched her shoulder. "Don't listen to him...Please." he said to her. She nodded.

"Now, no more crying Coie. Cheer up. You got both Odd and me here. You could at least smile, so we know that you are okay." Brandon said getting her attention. She looked back at him. He smiled brightly at her, his neon blue eyes getting brighter. She smiled at him, loving the feeling of his eyes on her brown ones. Then she saw his eyes flash. They always did that when he got excited or very happy.

"I'm okay..." Cole muttered. Brandon still had his arms around her but Odd hugged Cole anyway. Brandon let go of her as she hugged Odd back. The phone started ringing and Odd looked back at it.

"I'm gunna go anwser that. Be back in a mintue." he said to his two friends. They nodded as he got up and walked to the kitchen where the main phone was. Brandon wrapped his arms back around Cole and pulled her closer to him. So close that the whole side of her body was pressed against his.

"You sure you're okay Coie?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah...I am...I'm just tired..." she yawned.

"Go to sleep if you want. I'll be your pillow, I don't mind." he whispered to her. She smiled and cuddled up next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and she was out in a matter of seconds. Brandon smiled at her. '_She's so pretty when she sleeps...She's pretty all the time...'_ he thought. Odd came back into the room and he smiled when he saw Cole.

"Aww Brandon. Do you like her there? Do you feel all warm and fluttery inside?" Odd asked him in a quite teasing voice. Brandon made an annoyed face at Odd.

"Shut up Odd." he said. Odd smiled but then it faded when he looked at Coles faded black eye. "I'm really worried about her..." he muttered.

"Yeah, so am I." Brandon said wrapping his arms more fully around her.

"What he is doing...isn't right...Not at all." Odd said with pain in his voice. Brandon looked up at him.

"I know. I wish she'd just listen to you and do what you said. But you know her. She's as stubberen as a mule sometimes." Brandon sighed. Odd couldn't help but to smile.

"True..." he said. He itched that back of his head. '_Why is her dad doing this to her? Making her suffer like this?'_ He thought, '_Putting her, not only in phyiscal pain but emotional pain too. Its just...not right...'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

20 mintues had passed with just Brandon and Odd sitting there doing nothing while Cole slepted.

"Brandon, she can't stay here." Odd said breaking the silents. "Her parents are gunna find her not in the house, and when she does get home she'll be in bad trouble. Her dad could..." Odd trailed off. Brandon nodded.

"Lets get her up. She has to go home." Brandon said. Brandon gently shook Cole. "Coie, girl, get up. Wake up..." he said softly in her ear. Cole yawned.

"What?" she asked drozily.

"You have to get up and go home." Brandon said, "You don't want your dad real mad do you?" he asked her. She shook her head. She sat up and pulled herself out of Brandons arms.

"Come on." Odd said motioning them to the door. "We better hurry." The other two nodded and headed out.

On the way home, Cole pondered something again, something she had pondered many times before.

Why was her father doing that? Was it to make her stronger? To make her wiser? To help her in the future? Was it to make her stronger for something that was going to happen in the future? She wasn't really sure. But she hoped it was to make her something better, not something worse. She really just wished for it to stop. Little did Cole know, that what her father was doing to her was going to make her stronger. Stronger to help somebody who has helped her in the near future. It would make her stronger enough for her to possiable save one of her closest friends life. But she didn't know something like that was going to happen. She didn't know that not even two months would pass intill she needed that streght, that streght she was already gaining. Little _did_ she know...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Odd and Brandon made sure Cole made it in the house without getting caught they walked straight on back to Odds house. Odd pondered the same thing Cole had on the way to her house. He himself thought that things couldn't be any tougher then things were now. Nothing could make him feel worse then the way he felt. But Odd didn't know that his life was about to get tougher. It was only going to get tougher in less then two months...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: A CLIFFIE! OH NO! hee hee hee. I like that cliffie. This story is about to get really good. Yeah, I'm watching CL right now. I like this ep. Its "A Great Day" Anyway! You guy know what to do! Review please! I beg ya! **

**Agent-Titanium signing out! **


	5. Tragic Phone Call

**A/N: Hey I've updated! Yes I have! This chappie isn't really your happiest chappie in the world. More like one of the saddest. Just a warning for ya'll. This chappie is the part which makes all the really sad stuff and tragic stuff happen. Hope ya'll like it! **

**Disclamier: Me don't own CL no no no me don't. And, well, you know the rest...**

**Here is a little recap from last chap. so you can remember it a little bit: **

It would make her stronger enough for her to possiable save one of her closest friends life. But she didn't know something like that was going to happen. She didn't know that not even two months would pass intill she needed that streght, that streght she was already gaining. Little _did_ she know...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Odd and Brandon made sure Cole made it in the house without getting caught they walked straight on back to Odds house. Odd pondered the same thing Cole had on the way to her house. He himself thought that things couldn't be any tougher then things were now. Nothing could make him feel worse then the way he felt. But Odd didn't know that his life was about to get tougher. It was only going to get tougher in less then two months...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Co-A/N: Well, I'm gunna write the first part for ya'll. A.T. is gunna look over it and fix a few things. I'm not as good as she is. I'm not that good of a writer but I'll try I guess! Well, here we go! Enjoy! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

One and half months had past since Cole ran to Odd's house to see him and Brandon. Her dad still beat on her hard, but not real hard for about two weeks after she ran to Odd and Brandon. But it began died down when Brandon and Odd together threatened to tell the cops if her hurt Cole bad again. Her dad might push her or something but never leave a mark. Though, he would yell at her, but yet, he was getting a whole lot nicer. He was starting to turn back, as if what he did was just something he was going through.

Cole's birthday was comeing around, along with Odd's older brother's wedding. But then, that meant school was just around the corner. None of them were looking forward to it, but they had to admint, school wasn't so bad.

"Hey guys. I know school's right around the corner so you know what that means?" Cole asked with a smirk on her face, "My b-day get together is very soon!" she yelled jumping up. Everyone else laughed.

"Awesomeness!" Odd yelled out, "Your birthday get togethers are always a blast." he smiled at her widely. She smiled the same way back.

"So, when is it?" Kolten asked her. Cole turned to her.

"On Friday." Cole chirped bouning around. "And you guys can stay for Saturday, so we can have a end of summer party!" Cole spun around and giggled.

"Lets have that at Brandons, if his parents will let us. His house is bigger then almost all of ours combined." Ulrich laughed. Brandon smiled.

"Yes, its huge!" he remarked.

"Its gunna be fun!" Cole cracked. She spun once more. Everyone else smiled. It was good to see Cole happy again, instead of mopping around like she had been for a while. She was starting to get back to her old self again, and everyone was loving it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What should I get Cole for her birthday, O?" Brandon asked Odd as he looked around the CD's in a store.

"Why are you asking me? You're her best guy friend. You should know. Or are you scared that you'll get her something she wont like and it'll ruin your chance with her?" Odd asked in a teasing voice. Brandon glared at him.

"No! I'm not. I just wanna make sure its the right thing..." Brandon said short of trailing off.

"So she gets closer to likeing you more!" Odd remarked jumping foot to foot. Brandon rolled his eye, clearly annoyed.

"Can you get off that subject please?" he asked him. Odd shook his head.

"You like Co-co! You like Co-co!" Odd sang in a child like voice. Brandon groaned and looked over at Ulrich and Aaron for help. They just laughed and shurgged.

"Coley and Brandy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes ODD THE GREAT J-!" Odd sang but Brandon cut him off.

"SHUT UP ODD!" He yelled turning at him almost violently. Odd looked surprised for a second but then recovered fasted and smiled inoccently at him.

"What are you yelling at me for? I was only singing..." Odd said inoccently, matching his smile.

"Yeah, badly..." Ulrich snikered from behind Brandon. Odd gave him a look of annoyance before sticking his tongue out at him. Ulrich rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You're so childish." Aaron told Odd.

"And you're so...oldish! That means I'll live longer than you!" Odd remarked pointing at him mockingly. Ulrich rolled his eyes once more.

"Not if I kill you right now." Brandon growled trying to grab Odd. Odd dogged his hand and ran to one of the other stores in the mall almost running into an old women. Odd came to a hult in front of her and said sorry. He quickly glansed over his should at the other tow boys and stuck his tongue out once more before disappearing in a store filled with womens cloths.

"I wonder how long it takes for him to notice where he is." Aaron said aloud. A few seconds later Odd strolled nervously out of the store and turned to the next store and ran inside. Both the other two boys laughed and shook their heads.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday came around fast, and Odd was running around the house trying to find his sisters shoes.

"Where did you see them last?" he yelled up the stairs.

"On my feet!" his sister yelled back. Odd sighed.

"You're no help." he yelled back up the stairs.

"Well, if I knew where they were then we wouldn't be looking for'em!" his little sister said as she walked down the stairs in her bare feet.

"You could at least get your socks on." Odd said folding his arms. She sighed, and turned back up the stairs. Odd wheeled back around and looked under the chairs in the living room. He growled when he didn't find them.

"Where are they?" he yelled out, "I'm going to be late!" he shouted. His mother came out of the kitchen.

"Odd calm down. You wont be late. Did you check her room and yours?" she asked. Odd nodded. "Try the hall closet of something. You know your sister. Always hiding things for no reason then not remembering where they are later." his mother sighed and shook her head. Odd smiled at his mother. He knew she loved it when her kids did strange things.

Odd went off to look more for Jules shoes. He finally found them.

"Jule! I found them!" he yelled once he was in the kitchen. Jule came running down the stairs.

"Yay!" she ran up to Odd and took them from him.

"Where were they?" his mother asked him.

"In the tube in yours and dads bathroom. I have know clue why they were there. They just were." Odd said with a face. His mother laughed aloud.

"Oh, she reminds me of myself when I was her age. I used to do the same thing." His mother rubbed her head and sighed. "Geneatics..." she muttered. This time Odd laughed.

"Horriable things aren't they?" he asked her. She smiled softly at him.

"In someways, yes." his mother held her gase on her youngest son before turning him around and pushing him to his room. "Get your stuff, boy. You're going to be late." he nodded and ran to go get his stuff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: My turn, but only for a little while...Anyway! I wrote this part!) **

The party was great **(A/N: We're just gunna skip the whole b-day party thing. Nothing really happens except for partying. We just wanna get to the good part.)** Everyone had a blast. It was Saturday afternoon and all four girls were trying to hold in their hyperness as the guys praticed in front of them at Brandons house. **(A/N: To make this work we have to change a few things with the band PRP. Like who plays what. And the drummer in a diffrent person and there is another charater in the band. Yumi is still in the band but not in this sence. Please no flames. We're just trying to get it to fit with the real story this one is based after.) **Odd played the lead guitar. His guitar was dark purple and had a hot pink outline on it rim of it. Ulrich played electric piano. Aaron played bass. His was dark green with some black in some places in it. Brandon played rythem guitar and was the lead singer when Yumi or one of the girls wasn't singing. A friend of theirs named Jimmy played the drums. A great drummer he was. Everyone believed he'd be the next Neal Pert. **(Co-A/N: You might wonder who he is, unless you all are your amazing drumers that are the best drummers in the world. Pert is one of the top best!) **Brandon had a nice voice, it didn't sound bad at all. Way better then Odds. Even though he was better at singing then Odd, Odd was better at playing guitar. But only by a little bit. Brandon was just amazing when it came to music, really amazing when it came to rock music.

Once the boys were done, every one ran back into Brandons house. Cole twired around and fell down on the couch in the living room.

"_Close my eyes and brace myself!" _Cole sang closeing her eyes and nodding her head to the beat in her mind. She hummed the next line then sang the one after that, "_No matter what your gunna break my- sheal!"_ she sang in her rock singing voice. Aileta laughed.

"_No matter what your gunna break my-sheal!"_ Aileta sang echoing Cole. Cole opened her eyes and smiled.

"You two a pretty good at that." Jeremy said as he walked into the room followed by Aaron.

"We've been praticing." Aileta said with a slight snicker. About five mintues later Odd's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said awnsering it. "Ah, hi mom." he said. He got up from his circle of his friends and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Odd, did you get that hat back from Mr. Jamesons?" his mom asked him. Odd slapped his forehead.

"Oh crap no! I left it there! I'm sorry mom." he remarked.

"Its okay sweetie. I'll go get it. Thats all I needed to know." They said their good-byes and hung up.

"Who was it?" Aileta asked Odd as he sat next to her.

"My mom. She just needed to know something." Odd explained.

"Oh," Aileta reasponded gently grabbing on to his arm with hers.

"Lets play spin the bottle truth or dare!" Cole said jumpping up after seeing Aileta grab Odd. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Do we have too?" he asked her. She nodded like a four year old and ran off to get a bottle. "Fine then." he muttered. Cole placed the bottle on the ground and pointed at Kolten.

"Youngest first!" Cole yelled out.

"No, birthday girl first." Kolten said pointing back at her. Cole smiled ear to ear.

"Fine..." she restorted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They played spin the bottle for about an hour and a half. Brandon was trying to advoid any of Odds dares and even truths. He knew Odd was going to ask him something like, "Who do you like?" or he'd dare Brandon to kiss Cole. Brandon just knew Odd to well to take the risk. Odd only did that because he knew Brandon would do the same thing to him about Aileta. Though it didn't matter much anymore since they were going out. It was still a get back from when they weren't going out. Odd and Brandon were always out to get each other. Everything was going great till one devistating phone call.

The bottle Odd spun landed on Brandon.

"Damn it..." Brandon muttered. Odd smiled evily.

"Brandon, truth or dare?" Odd asked evily. Brandon sighed.

"Say dare!" Aaron whispered to him knowing what would happen.

"No, say truth!" Jeremy whispered knowing what Odd's dare might start an arugment.

"Uh..." Brandon looked aroudn the room. He looked at the brown eyed girl next to her.

"Don't be a chicken. Say dare." she said nugging him. "What Odd can come up with can't be to bad. Odd doesn't have a big enough brain for that." Cole giggled. Odd glared at her but smile.

"Be quite shorty." he whispered to her. She smiled at him.

"Can't do." she said.

"Say it! Truth or Dare Brand!" Odd brust out. Brandon sighed.

"Dare then...gosh..." Brandon muttered wishing he hadn't said that. Odd smiled evily.

"I dare you to...to...uh..." Odd actted like he didn't know what to say. " I know! I dare you to kiss-!" Odd was cut off by Brandons house phone ringing.

"I'll get it!" Brandon yelled jumping up and getting away from Odds dare.

"Darn..." Odd muttered. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Oddball! Its for you!" Brandon called out to Odd. Odd stood and walked over to the phone.

"For me?" he asked. Brandon nodded. Odd shrugged and took the phone from Brandon. Brandon walked off after he took it.

"Hello?" Odd said.

"Odd!" it was Odd's brother.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your cell phone off? I've been trying to reach you for hours!" Odd took out his cell.

"Oh darn! It died!" he exclaimed.

"Well, never mind that. Listen...I have some...news...for you..." Odd brother sounded sad and distressed.

"What is it Brick? Did something bad happen?" Odd asked anxiouly. He heard his brother sigh.

"Yes..." he muttered.

"What?" Odd said getting scared.

"Odd...little buddy...uh..."

"Is something wrong with Jule?"

"No..."

"Dad!"

"N-no..." his brother sounded like he was about to cry.

"M-Mom?" Odd stuttered. His brother didn't respond. "Brick, whats wrong with her!" Odd started shaking.

"Oddie...Mom got in a car accident on the way back from getting that hat...Someone ran right into the drivers side of the car...It sent the car flying off the road and it rolled over...the guy that hit the car drove off...it was a hit and run...Odd...they tried to save her...they tried...but they couldn't...The last person she asked for was you...but we couldn't get a hold of you...I'm s-sorry Oddie..." His brother was crying now. Odd was in shock. His mom had died! And everything seemed so happy tonight! Odd felt a brunign pain behind his eyes.

"Oddie...I'm sorry..." Odd the droped the phone. Cole looked over at him when she heard the phone fall.

"Odd?" she said. At first she started walking up to him, but then soon ran when he fell to his knees, his shoulders moving rappidly. "Odd!" she yelled. She ran over to him and sat next to him. "Odd what wrong?" he turned to her. His eyes were red. Tears stained his face. He lunged himself at her and she wrapped her arms around him adn hugged him.

"Odd whats wrong?" Sam asked sitting next to them. The others ran up. They could hear Brick still on the phone. Brandon picked up the phone.

"We'll call you later kay?" Brandon said. Then he hung up.

"Odd...whats wrong?" Cole asked moving his head up to look at her.

"My m-mom...she...s-she's...Gone!" he blurted out. The color in Coles face drained away..._'No way...'_ she thought. Then she hugged him tighter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Aww...poor Oddie...Thats sad. His moms dead :( What will happen next? No one know...except me...and my co-writer here. **

**Co-A/N: Yeah, reivew and we'll post the rest. We know it was short but it was very important chappie...REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. NOTE MUST READ! CHANGES TO BE MADE!

**A/N: Hey there, I have something to tell you all...I'm gunna change this story a little bit. I've been thinking about it lately and I thought of a better tital, but not only that, I don't really like how I fitted the characters and all. Like, to tell you the truth, I really don't like Sam. She doesn't really fit the character she's playing anyway. That's probly more of the reason, and I've been really wanted to do an OddxAileta. I was thinking about it and since I want to do one so bad but I don't wanna make another FanFiction with the other three out and the fact that I can't stand Sam really, I decited to re-do (somewhat) Resolve is all I need. **

**Also, I need to put more of Jeremie's character in here and I have a new ACC too. So...yeah...Sorry if this bothers you at all. I just really didn't like it, but I didn't wanna stop writing it. **

**The new one will be up very soon. It will be titaled, "Please Cure My Tragedy" I got the tital from one of my favorite songs. "Cure my Tragedy" by Cold. It fits the story pretty well. **

**If you don't like what I'm doing...blame Sam...Its her fault...lol, just kidding. Its my dislikes fault...anyway...Thats all...**

**Agent-Titanium**


End file.
